Rendez vous foireux
by Chocobon
Summary: John pensait avoir tout prévu pour passer une bonne soirée avec Sarah. C'était réellement sans compter sur Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Rendez-vous foireux

Série: Sherlock BBC

Auteur: Chocobon

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma composition, je m'inspire des personnages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et plus précisément de la série anglaise Sherlock.

One Shot:

Cette fois il en était sûr. Son colocataire était une plaie béante pour son semblant de vie amoureuse. Pensa le docteur John Watson alors que sa jolie compagne Sarah lui tendait son propre portable pour répondre à l'un des textos du fameux Sherlock Holmes. Sur l'écran du téléphone, on pouvait lire le message suivant:

_Message pour JW._

_Besoin d'aide sur une enquête._

_Viens de suite, de préférence seul._

_SH_

-Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro de téléphone John? Demanda la jeune femme tandis que son portable sonnait encore a l'arrivée d'un nouveau texto. Le médecin ne se doutait que trop bien d'où venait ses informations sur le numéro de Sarah. Il l'imaginait trafiquer son mot de passe pour accéder à sa liste de contacts pour prendre les informations qui intéressait le brun. Sherlock ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une soirée?

Il avait emmené Sarah dans un restaurant pour profiter de l'ambiance romantique du lieu pour la séduire. Pourquoi alors son colocataire devait toujours intervenir quand il était sur le point de conclure? En y repensant bien, tous les rendez-vous qu'il avait avec la jeune femme se transformaient en fiasco grâce à Sherlock. Cela aurait du faire tilt dès son premier rendez-vous avec elle.

Ce qu'il avait prit au premiers abords pour un geste d'amitié en lui offrant ces deux billets pour le cirque de Chine s'était révélé un rendez-vous à trois avec kidnapping et tentative de meurtre à la clé. Même si le médecin avait promis que ses rendez-vous étaient en général plus calme, il n'avait pas pris en compte le facteur suivant: un colocataire asexué qui lui pourrissait la vie pour que son cerveau reste actif.

Pour le deuxième rendez-vous qu'il réussit à avoir avec sa collègue de travail, John l'avait emmené au cinéma. Manque de chance pour lui, son portable sonna tout du long du film. Sherlock, même si ce dernier avait ni affirmer ni nier avoir trafiqué le mot de passe du portable afin de le bloquer,John eu tous ses appels sans exception. Au final, ils finirent par quitter la salle obscure sous les reproches des autres spectateurs. Le blond était rentré chez lui directement passablement énervé. Il tomba sur le visage impassible de son colocataire qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu plus vite à son appel.

Lors de l'affaire du grand jeu, il se souvint également des sarcasmes du détective et de son frère sur le confort plus que limité du canapé de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit chez elle. D'ailleurs il aurait du se douter qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il n'avait reçu aucun message où autre désagrément de la part du brun...Mais sur ce coup-là il aurait préféré apprendre de la part de Sherlock plutôt que de la télévision que son appartement avait été soufflé dans une explosion.

_Message pour JW:_

_Votre restaurant est en face de l'appartement de S._

_pas besoin de la raccompagner_

_Viens de suite._

_SH._

La galanterie selon Sherlock se limitait à lâcher un compliment lorsqu'il avait besoin de l'aide de la jeune femme qu'il flattait. Cela concernait principalement la pauvre Molly Hooper qui se laisser avoir à chaque fois. Il manquait cruellement de tact. En voyant le visage de Sarah devant ce texto, il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait se vexer où sourire devant le comportement typique du détective consultant.

-Je suis désolé Sarah, si je n'y vais pas dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire compatissant et secoua la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude de vos activités d'enquêteurs. Fonce, il a besoin de toi.

John en aurait presque pleurer en voyant cette nouvelle tentative de rendez-vous finir en désastre. Il avait pourtant fait l'effort cette fois-ci de ne pas l'emmener dans le petit restaurant italien tenu par Angelo qui vouait un véritable culte à Sherlock. Il n'avait pas arrêter de les couper pour vanter les mérites du brun et à quel point il était proche de John.

Il avait fini par être blasé la fois où après le travail, les deux médecins s'étaient retrouvés dans un pub pour boire une pinte de bière et que l'inspecteur Lestrade arriva pour l'emmener manu militari car il était accusé de complicité pour détournements de preuves car Sherlock avait encore fait des siennes lors d'une enquête policière.

John avait pourtant tout prévu cette fois-ci, un restaurant inconnu, le portable éteint, la confirmation par l'inspecteur qu'il n'y avait aucune enquête en cours où il risquait le moindre souci... Il n'avait décidément pas prévu qu'il passerait par le portable de Sarah... Un jour il arriverait à parer à toutes les éventualités pour avoir un rendez-vous réussi.

Après un dernier au revoir et le paiement de l'addition, Le jeune homme se précipita chez lui, les nerfs à vif, prêt à dire sa façon de penser à son sociopathe de colocataire. En arrivant chez lui, il claqua la porte tout en retirant sa veste. Il allait prendre la parole quand le brun l'attrapa par les épaules, excité comme une puce.

- John enfin te voilà, j'ai besoin d'un assistant. Rends-toi compte, Scotland Yard a retrouvé un cadavre mais la tête et le corps ne correspondent pas l'un avec l'autre. Incapables comme ils sont, ils ne savent plus par quoi commencer sur cette enquête. C'est une chance inespérée n'est-ce pas?

Il avait quitté une charmante compagnie pour çà?

- Sherlock, gronda-t-il. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je voulais avoir la paix ce soir.

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

-Oh allez, il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'un cadavre inconnu. Sarah ne peut rien te proposer de plus intéressant. Tu viens oui où non?

John soupira bruyamment. Un cadavre...Une tête et un corps différent...Cela paraissait inextricable...Voire même dangereux...

Et merde!

- Le taxi nous attend déjà en bas je suppose.

Un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de Sherlock éclairant ses yeux bleus.

- Prends ta veste. Je t'attends en bas.

En passant le pas de la porte, Sherlock le laissa passer en premier regardant son ami ne le quittant pas du regard, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Qui a-t-il? Demanda John soupçonneux.

- Rien allons-y, répondit le détective de façon évasive.

Le médecin haussa les épaules. Ces enquêtes avec son ami était ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'un rendez-vous réussi. Au moins durant ses recherches, Sherlock ne s'évertuait pas à l'interrompre et il pouvait finir leur restaurant de fin d'enquête sans texto de son ami.

Oui c'était définitif, il avait envie de pleurer de dépit!

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: rendez-vous foireux

Serie: Sherlock

Auteur: Chocobon

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage cité dans cette fiction n'est de ma composition.

Mot de l'auteur: Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser un message d'encouragement pour mon premier chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et il y aura encore d'autres rendez-vous.

Suite:

Aujourd'hui était Le jour. Molly Hooper, cheveux châtains clairs, une légère trace de maquillage sur le visage, était décidée à demander à l'homme qui lui plaisait de sortir avec elle. La jeune légiste savait que le détective passait aujourd'hui, il y avait un nouveau cadavre non identifié mort de cause peu naturelle.

Le cœur battant, elle attendait dans la grande pièce aseptisée. Sa blouse était immaculée , elle s'était légèrement parfumée. Elle se préparait déjà à formuler sa demande pour ne pas recevoir de nouveau un refus détourné de la part de Sherlock.

Des demandes il y en avait eut, elle n'arrivait même plus à les compter à force d'être rejeté. C'était toujours un échec cuisant mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était si gentleman qu'il ne devait pas avoir remarqué les tentatives de Molly. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où elle lui avait demandé de but en blanc l'idée de prendre un café. La réponse qu'elle reçu fut polie et sur un ton amical.

« Oui merci, noir avec deux sucres. »

Évidemment en se repassant la scène dans la tête, il était normal qu'il ne comprenne pas l'invitation derrière sa question. Il en était de même lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si prendre l'air dans le parc ne lui ferait pas du bien.

«Oui nous comptions nous y rendre pour trouver l'arme du crime après l'autopsie. Vous devenez bonne pour savoir l'avancement de l'enquête.»

La pauvre jeune femme ne perdait malgré tout pas l'espoir de pouvoir séduire cet homme si brillant. Il ne sortait actuellement avec aucune femme, cela elle en était certaine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade brune surexcitée à l'idée d'un beau meurtre non élucidé. Derrière lui son collègue John Watson le suivait.

-Bonjour, Molly, c'est un plaisir comme toujours de vous voir. Lança le brun sans vraiment la voir, le regard visée sur les différentes chambres froides. La jeune femme, rougit malgré elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Sherlock, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour le monsieur retrouvé éviscéré au bord de la Tamise.

Le brun lui fit un sourire espiègle auquel, la jeune médecin ne pouvait résister, alors qu'il s'approchait du cadavre.

-Bien sûr pourquoi d'autre serions-nous venus? Rendez-vous compte! Qui peut éviscérer une personne de sa corpulence avec autant de précision?

Les réponses parfois trop franches de Sherlock avaient le don de refroidir n'importe qui mais Molly ne perdait pas l'espoir. Watson était déjà penché sur le corps, Sherlock attendant les constatations de son partenaire. La jeune femme restait en retrait, le temps de les laisser travailler. Ils étaient complices et les idées fusaient dans les suppositions... Enfin, Sherlock parlait et John écoutait. Le détective était tellement impressionnant.

-Très bien John, va nous chercher un taxi, nous allons à Notthing Hill.

John acquiesça et salua la jeune femme avant de sortir. Molly sut que c'était sa chance pour proposer un rencart tandis que Sherlock vérifiait des derniers détails.

- J'espère que cela vous a permis d'avancer dans votre enquête.

- Oui, merci Molly, votre aide est comme toujours précieuse. Dit-il de façon mécanique tandis que son centre d'intérêt était le cadavre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains la jeune femme inspira fortement et se lança.

-Sherlock, je me demandais si vous vouliez que l'on se voit ailleurs qu'ici.

Le brun releva la tête et la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Pourquoi le service ne ferme pas avant une bonne heure donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ferment les portes de cette pièce.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il retourne sur une mauvaise idée. Comment un être aussi brillant pouvait autant se tromper sur les intentions de la jeune femme?

- Non, je veux dire, un rendez-vous. S'appeler auparavant, venir éventuellement me chercher et ensuite... Enfin vous voyez...Un rendez-vous.

Ça y est le mot était lâché. Molly tremblait légèrement, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doutes sur ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Sherlock eut l'air surpris mais après quelques instants de réflexions il commençait à acquiescer.

- Oui, je comprend, à l'avenir nous aurons des rendez-vous .

La réponse l'étonna et enchanta Molly au plus au point. Cela n'était donc pas plus compliqué que cela?

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de croire à sa chance.

-Oui, vous m'avez rendue beaucoup de services, vous déplaçant souvent à n'importe quelle heure pour me permettre de venir ici, il est normal que je vous remercie à ma façon. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sa poche vibra et le détective décrocha pour voir le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

- John m'attends, je vous contacte très vite Molly.

Après être sortie de l'institut, Molly aurait pu crier sa joie, prête à guetter le moindre appel de celui qui ressemblait le plus à sa description du prince charmant. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne tarderait pas trop pour l'appeler. Enfin la chance lui souriait.

L'appel ne tarda pas à arriver. Une semaine plus tard, le détective tint sa parole. Un texto arriva le vendredi soir.

_Préparez-vous, je passe vous chercher dans une heure en bas de chez vous._

_SH._

Excitée comme elle était, elle mit un peu de temps pour se préparer. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop habillée mais pas négligée non plus. Lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte, son cœur battait la chamade. Le sourire lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock.

-J'espère que vous êtes en forme, j'ai une surprise pour vous.

C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Elle le suivit dans le taxi qui les attendait en face de chez elle.

- Où allons-nous? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le sourire du jeune homme suggérait qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

- Je vous laisse deviner, cela n'est pas bien compliqué.

Molly regarda le paysage se demandant si il avait réservé un restaurant ou si ils allaient danser. Pourtant au fur et à mesure du voyage, les décors lui parurent plus que familiers.

- Euh, Sherlock...

- Nous y voilà enfin!

Ils descendirent et Molly se rendit compte avec consternation qu'ils étaient devant l'institut médico-légal. John les attendait depuis quelques instants déjà et alla à leur rencontre. Molly était perdue. Sherlock répondit à ses questionnements intérieurs avec son tact habituel.

- J'ai bien pris conscience qu'on vous en demande beaucoup Molly, non seulement vous transgresser le règlement pour que l'on puisse approcher les corps mais en plus on vous fait déplacer sans compensation et surtout à n'importe quelle heure. A l'avenir, nous vous prendrons rendez-vous et nous vous offrirons le taxi. Maintenant pouvons-nous entrer? Le corps de Mr Stevens a encore des choses à nous apprendre et nous avons besoin de votre assistance.

Trop interloquée pour répondre clairement, la jeune femme balbutia.

- Oh, euh...Ok...

Face à l'enthousiasme des deux hommes, elle ne put rien répliquer et parti enfiler sa blouse de travail bien après son poste de la journée. Finalement, elle avait eu ce qui ressemblait le plus d'un rendez-vous avec Sherlock. La pauvre molly avait presque envie de pleurer de dépit face à l'incompréhension constante de cet homme si obtus mais se retint en voyant le petit sourire désolé que John lui lança. Au moins quelqu'un avait compris ses intentions même si cela n'était pas la bonne personne.

Fin

Ps: Reviews please!


End file.
